world_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Facts
Did you know that... *World Federation was originally called "Peace Federation" but was renamed to World Federation in 2065. *The enemies of World Federation were called "Anti Federation". *World Federation got a member boost when sharky99's game "Build Your Own Mech" hit the front page. *World Federation's first enemy was Xzavion. *The Hidden Legion helped World Federation on their first raid. *World Federation's ally, TAE turned against on them. *D4rkly left the group because he was flamed by HR's for using random commands (ex. :gear me 27858062) Then rejoined days later. *World Federation's first raid was filled with exploiters. *There were 10+ exploiters on the Capital of WF. *The Bloxxer Bot (Check the vehicle page) had bricks that kept killing you when you touched it (Even if it exploded into pieces). *The Bloxxer Bot's missle could still be shot when destroyed. *Aurified was gonna make a submarine for the WF, but it kept blowing up the submarine when the missle was shot. *Aurified also made a WF model called "testsubject1" which was a well scripted and built mech, but was deleted by ROBLOX for some reason and was renamed to "[ Content Deleted ]". Aurified raged for days. *bowhunter007 was the first member to get promoted faster than any other soldiers. (Training, etc.) *Fort Tor was World Federation's first fort. *D4rkly's training facility is currently the best scripted training center. *AppleArm was the first WF exploiter. Then left the group trying to avoid a termination. *The top 3 leaders are all German. *Sunhong (AKA sFilms) speed hacked on a practice raid (The Hidden Legion VS World Federation) but was crashed by sharky99. *You can get promoted very fast by arriving on every WF event. *All the Exclusive Weapons names are in German. *World Federation's logo was the Ambassador Badge. *All the people who disliked WF's places were their enemies. *The first WF uniforms were 100 Tix each; there were no badges. Just shirts. *There are more than 5 forts from the WF in total. *World Federation once tried to recruit in the "Group Recruiting Plaza" but, some exploiter posted a dirty image (a GUI). It is to be said that World Federation never recruited there again until the 3rd Era. *All fake accounts will get denied to join the World Federation. *The War Ship and the Taktisch were the first flying vehicles of the WF. *There is a secret page on this Wiki. *Fake accounts will be declined into the group. *Everyday, atleast 1 person leaves the WF. *The first comment on the wall ever was Chorax saying that he could not afford the pants. *There is only 1 ally, The Hidden Legion. If World Federation Reaches 1,000 members. The Hidden Legion can/will be removed because WF wants their own divisions. *Aesura made the awesome art buttons. *Only 5% of the entire WF knows about this Wiki. And you are in that 5%. *Aurified works more on this Wiki than anyone. Duh. * The two most powerful guns (Spiel-Weschler and Sperren) names start with "sp" * sharky99, D4rkly, and Techman760 are the richest HR's. * Tech Team provided the vehicles for WF. * Sharky's name is Nick * You can find this Wiki on "Game Guides" available from the App Store or Google Play Store. * World Federation raided FEAR and RAT; one of ROBLOX's strongest groups. * You can get promoted by getting recommendations. * Aurified's name is Kevin. * Anti Federation is used as an enemies name. * Xzavion hated WF. * One Xzavion soldier was fighting with Tech by flaming, Tech killed him and laughed. * SSGT's don't get promoted until they host trainings.